The present invention relates generally to a vehicle anti-theft device.
Many vehicle anti-theft devices are designed and used in practical applications. Some of them are formed so as to block a steering wheel, others are formed to block a driver seat, still other devices are formed so as to block unauthorized entry into the vehicle. It is to be clear that further more efficient devices and further modifications of Q the existing devices are needed to increase their reliability of anti-theft protection of vehicles.